Celos
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Sentir celos es horrible, y mas cuando no tienen una razón.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia._

_Espero que disfruten._

**Celos**

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Arnold la mira siente un fuerte vuelco en su estomago, siente como si sus vísceras fueran a salirse, su corazón esta agitado, juraría que su pecho esta a punto de explotar, ¿como puede sentir eso gracias a aquella chica rubia que ni siquiera esta haciendo algo malo? solo esta ahí platicando con él, su mejor amigo, aquel que es casi su hermano desde que se conocieron en el preescolar, Gerald.

Hace un instante ella estaba a su lado bromeando como lo ha hecho desde que son amigos, riendo y haciéndolo caer en sus bromas, y de pronto había llegado aquel, le dijo algo en el oído y se la llevo hacia el otro extremo del salón, y ahí han estado todo este tiempo platicando animadamente sobre vaya dios a saber que cosa.

Podía sentir su mirada, sabia que de ser posible ya hubiera asesinado con ella a su pobre mejor amigo, pero ¿y como evitarlo? Si ella era su mundo, la amaba mas de lo que a veces quería admitir, el tiempo que vivió lejos solo sirvió para que su amor por ella se hiciera mas y mas fuerte, y es que extrañarla cada día y pensar en ella inmediatamente después de despertar se le convirtió en una costumbre que no vario cuando regreso a Hillwood, porque para su buena suerte ella estaba dispuesta a ser gentil con él esta vez, y ya no trataba de aparentar lo que no era, ofreciéndole su amistad y era por eso precisamente que él no le ha dicho lo que siente por ella, porque no quiere arruinar su amistad, pero francamente cada vez se le hacia mas difícil no lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, o darle un ardiente beso, cada día era una tortura no poder tocarla o hablarle al oído como lo había hecho hacia un momento Gerald, claro él no podía comparar la excelente amistad que habían forjado el moreno y la rubia durante los años de su ausencia, con la simple que llevaban ellos desde que había regresado hacia unos meses, ademas ¿que podría alegar? ella no era de su propiedad, eso lo habían dejado muy en claro cuando él se marcho, y si Gerald y ella tenían algo mas que amistad él no era quien para interponerse.

El colmo fue verlo acercarse nuevamente a su oído, poniendo los brazos a los lados del delgado cuerpo de Helga y verla sonrojarse con lo que este le dijo, fue ahí cuando Arnold ya no aguanto mas y salió rápidamente antes de cometer una locura, porque en aquel instante sintió ganas de golpear a Gerald y tomar a Helga de la mano para alejarla de este.

Camina unos pasos, siente el estomago revuelto y cree estar sudando frió.

– _¿Viejo?_ – escucha tras él la conocida voz de su mejor amigo.

– _¿Que hay?_ – le responde tratando de parecer sereno, pero colocando los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y mirando al piso en forma defensiva.

El moreno lo mira, lo conoce perfectamente a pesar del tiempo que se separaron cuando el rubio se fue a viajar con sus padres por el mundo, siente que algo le pasa y por eso lo siguió cuando lo vio salir tan apresurado.

– _Arnie te pasa algo ¿verdad?_ – dice espiando por debajo de la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

¿Que decirle ahora? ¿Que esta celoso? ¿Que quiere matarlo por apartar a su ángel de su lado?

Y entonces viendo la cara de inocencia del moreno, Arnold explota, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deja salir lo que tiene dentro del pecho.

– _¿Porque siempre la alejas de mi?_ – dice levantando la vista.

Gerald alza la ceja, y lo mira detenidamente.

– _¿Alejar a quien?_ – le cuestiona algo extrañado.

– _¿Como a quien? ¡A Helga, ella estaba conmigo y la apartaste de mi, te la llevaste!_

– _Hermano yo… _

– _¡Basta no se que tengas con ella, pero voy a luchar por su cariño, porque la amo entiendes! _– le reclama tomándolo por la solapa de la camisa.

Gerald tiene los ojos abiertos como platos.

– _Viejo… Helga solo es mi amiga, y si tanto te preocupa entonces mejor aclara esto con ella_ – indica señalando hacia atrás.

Arnold se da cuenta entonces quien esta detrás de su amigo, la mira, en sus ojos azules hay sorpresa… pero también esperanza.

Gerald voltea y toma de los hombros a Helga para dejarla frente a Arnold.

– _Helga solo me da consejos para acercarme de nuevo a Phoebe…_ – expresa tranquilo el moreno, no entrando en detalles sobre su relación con la mejor amiga de Helga–. _Lamento que hayas creído otra cosa, y también haberla alejado de ti… no fue intencional, así que yo mejor me voy, creo que alguien esta muy celoso y no quiero estar en medio de esto_ – replica sonriendole de lado mientras se aleja.

Arnold la mira con angustia, ella esta sonrojada, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera aquel día en que él correspondió sus sentimientos en medio de la selva y le dio ese beso que lleva marcado como con fuego en los labios.

– _He… Helga…_ – habla torpemente sin saber que mas decir.

Ella toma su mano con algo de timidez, y le sonríe suavemente.

– _Yo también…_

– _¿Eh?_

– _Yo también te amo…_ – la alegría transforma el rostro de Arnold al oír esas palabras – pero… creo que no estamos listos para una relación…

– _Pero yo no puedo ya vivir sin ti._

– _Si ya lo note… esos celos, tonto cabeza de balón_ – dice bromista y con una dulce sonrisa mientras enarca su uniceja –. _Probemos seguir siendo amigos y a ver que pasa. ¿Quieres Arnold?_

Ah, que bien se siente oír su nombre en sus labios, ahora entiende ella lo quiere también, pero no se va a arrojar a sus brazos solo porque él se muera de celos y grite a los cuatro vientos que la ama.

– _Esta bien por mi, si puedo abrazarte de vez en cuando_ – le dice sincero.

Ella asiente y Arnold la rodea con sus brazos sintiendo por fin cercano el cuerpo de esa chica, que no es tan bonita, pero para él es hermosa, no es tan perfecta, pero que él adora con locura.

– _¿Que hacen ahí?_ – replica la voz de su profesor que ya va a comenzar la clase – _¡Entren al salón por favor!_

Ambos asienten en tanto se sonrojan, y entran tras él tomados de las manos.

Celos malos consejeros, pero a veces ayudan. (^^)

Fin del principio.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_Agradezco que sigan leyendo mis pequeñas historias, saludos para todos y espero que les guste esta, ademas esta vez si prometo ponerme al día con mis otros fics. _

_LoveLove ArnoldxHelga._

*´¨) (¨´*

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.•`_Rei Hikaru Chiba_`•.¸) `•.¸)


End file.
